Desesperación
by Alisson Nicolle
Summary: "Los ojos de Itachi permanecían completamente dilatados, no pudiendo creer lo que había sucedido, en ese momento se sintió completamente desesperado, asqueado". ItaDei... Lemon...Necroficilia...


**_Desesperación._**

Desclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen…

**_ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

Era una oscura y fría noche. Un joven azabache caminaba por el bosque, su vista se encontraba en sus pies que se movían lentamente sobre el pasto, miro a lo lejos y diviso una extraña silueta.

¿Qué sería? Se tallo los ojos pero aún no veía muy bien —"Maldito sharingan" —pensó al parecer su enfermedad estaba empeorando cada día más, cerró los ojos y suspiró aún recordaba porque se encontraba en ese lugar y a esa hora.

En ese momento sintió como varias gotas empezaron a caer sobre su cabeza, miro el cielo — "Que bien ya empezó a llover" — Se quejo desganado, a pesar de eso no se iba a detener, tenía que encontrarlo. Sin importarle que la lluvia empezara a caer más rápidamente siguió su camino.

Debía encontrarlo, sabía que definitivamente debía de encontrarlo, porque no podía dejar que otro lo encontrara antes que él. Siguió caminando por el oscuro y tenebroso bosque, la verdad es que no tenía miedo después de todo había vivido cosas más tenebrosas que esa y además se acercaba cada vez más a esa silueta, al parecer era un cuerpo, arrugo la mirada, en momentos como ese era en los cuales odiaba su aparente estado de semi-ceguedad, pero al llegar se dio cuenta que no era cualquier cuerpo.

Se agacho y acaricio los cabellos rubios del inerte cadáver, pasos sus manos suavemente por sus parpados cerrando sus ojos; comenzó a dejar salir varias lágrimas las cuales se juntaron con las gotas de lluvia que caían incesantemente sobre él. El cuerpo estaba helado.

Se sintió como nunca se había sentido, se sintió de una forma extraña muy impropia de él; el estomago le daba vueltas y los ojos le picaban, tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar aun más grandes que cuando había matado a toda su familia, aun más que cuando había dejado a su hermano. Miraba como la persona más importante para él se encontraba muerta y no volvería a abrir los ojos nunca más, miraba como aquella persona que lo había ayudado a sobrevivir a esa horrible soledad de ser un criminal rango S se encontraba muerta entre sus manos.

Miró fijamente los labios de Deidara los cuales se encontraban de color púrpura, los delineo lentamente mientras la imagen de la primera vez que los beso le llegaba a la mente, ese momento se sentía tan lejano. Acerco sus rostros y coloco sus labios sobre los contrarios, espero por varios minutos pero los labios nunca le respondieron, era un beso tan vacío, tan muerto, como se encontraba Deidara en ese momento.

Se acerco y con la punta de sus dedos empezó a acariciar la tostada y herida piel imaginando como Deidara se había hecho cada una de esas heridas. La mirada de Itachi se encontraba completamente ida, muchos recuerdos invadían su mente y se sentía culpable porque aún y a pesar del gran amor que sentía por Deidara no podía llegar a odiar a Sasuke por haberlo matado, porque para él era imposible el odiar a su hermano.

Recorrió las heridas reiteradas veces intentado gravarse cada una de ellas en la memoria, sabía que nunca olvidaría al artista. Aunque si se lo pensaba bien ya no le quedaba tiempo para olvidarse del rubio después de todo pronto se iría con él al otro mundo. Que irónico era todo en ese momento, Deidara había ido a acabar con Sasuke para que él no pudiera cumplir su deseo de morir en sus brazos y al final ambos morirían por las manos de la misma persona. De cierto modo se sentía mejor por el hecho de que esa persona sería su hermano menor, Sasuke era especial, muy especial.

Desabrocho el raído y sucio pantalón y lo saco de un jalón, con mirada perdida aprecio a Deidara en todo su esplendor recordando las muchas veces que lo había tenido de esa forma, desnudo y a su merced. Del rubio Akatsuki no quedaba mucho de lo que antes era, su cuerpo estaba quemado e incompleto, su mano derecha había desaparecido, su cabello se encontraba sucio y calcinado. Lo beso nuevamente y esta vez si saboreo la boca del otro, era una mezcla de pólvora y arcilla, sabía que ese sabor no era a causa de la explosión, ese era el inconfundible y único sabor de Deidara.

Sus manos recorrieron las piernas olvidando las quemaduras y los pedazos faltantes, no quería pensar en nada de eso en ese momento. Alzo las piernas del rubio y las abrió, escucho como algo se rompía pero no le dio importancia a eso, penetro a Deidara de una sola estocada, pero nada, el cuerpo permanecía completamente inmóvil.

Se empezó a mover lentamente sintiendo como el interior del chico aún permanecía tibio, en ese momento Itachi no quería pensar en que el cuerpo que estaba poseyendo no tenía vida, solo quería salir de la desesperación del sufrimiento.

Cuando el joven Uchiha llego por fin al clímax una incomodidad invadió su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, salió rápidamente del interior de Deidara y se dejo caer de espaldas contra el suelo. Sentía como las gotas de lluvia caían sobre su cuerpo completamente empapado, sentía como esa misma lluvia limpiaba el rastro de semen que había quedado luego de su eyaculación, sentía como esa misma lluvia se llevaba los pedazos rotos de su alma y nublaba sus recuerdos felices haciéndolo olvidarlos.

Los ojos de Itachi permanecían completamente dilatados no pudiendo creer lo que había sucedido, en ese momento se sintió completamente desesperado, asqueado, porque a pesar de todo lo había disfrutado.

Se levanto del suelo sin decir nada, su mente estaba completamente en blanco aún intentando procesar lo que había sucedido, miró fijamente el cuerpo rígido del rubio; las piernas se encontraban en la misma posición en la cual las había colocado para penetrarlo, lo miró por última vez y con su amaterasu hizo desaparecer el cuerpo en menos de un minuto.

De sus ojos empezaron a caer varias lágrimas, lágrimas de un oscuro y brillante rojo sangre, esas lágrimas no solo simbolizaban el dolor de usar mucho el sharingan sino también el dolor de haber perdido algo muy importante para él. Sin darle mucha más importancia el Uchiha desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche, pero mientras se iba alejando cada vez más no pudo evitar el darle un último vistazo al lugar donde había estado el cuerpo del amor de su vida.

Porque a pesar de todo lo había amado hasta el final.

Aunque momentos después ya no lo recordara.

**_ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

**_Hola a todos, muchos se preguntaran porque he subido esto de nuevo. Primero les diré que no, no fue un error, este es el mismo One Shoth que publique hace tiempo, la diferencia de este y el otro es que este es más largo y tiene menos faltas ortográficas. _**

**_Espero que les guste, si ven alguna falla o no les gusta me lo dicen._**

**_ OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

**_Esto es algo muy aparte del fic. _**

**_Últimamente me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas, no se porque pero me siento triste, como si algo estuviera mal dentro de mi. Me siento cansada y sin ganas de nada, quisiera llorar todo el día y estoy asquerosamente sentimental. No es algo que piense en contarle a nadie, tal vez porque odio sentirme débil o que alguien sepa mis secretos más ocultos. _**

**_Pienso en muchas cosas porque cuando pienso solo en algo una y otra vez me siento presionada y desesperada, miro a mi alrededor y no se que decir, no quiero fallar porque odio fallar, pero igualmente sigo siendo humana y cometiendo errores. _**


End file.
